Zuko and Katara? Together?
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Zuko and Katara go to find June so she can help them find a missing Aang. But June still thinks Katara and Zuko are boyfriend and girlfriends, causing the two teens to question their own feelings aboute each other.


**So this is pretty much a rewrite of the scene where the Gaang finds June, only I changed some things. Here's **_**Zuko and Katara? Together?**_**. Because we al know, JUNE IS A ZUTARIAN!**

**And is is it just me, or did it seem like Appa had a thing for June's Shirshu, Nila. It's Nilappa XD  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

As night fell over the Earth Kingdom, Zuko, Katara, Sokka and Toph landed Appa in a forest clearing. Zuko was leading them somewhere that could help them find out where Aang is.

"The place is not far from here," Zuko said as they all got off Appa, "But I think only one of you guys should come with me. If all of us went, it would attract to much attention."

"I'll come with you," Katara offered. Zuko nodded at her and turned Sokka, Suki and Toph.

"Be ready to leave," Zuko said, "We'll be back soon." Zuko led Katara through the forest path. In the distance, they could hear yelling and singing and music. Katara raised an eyebrow. Where were they going? Eventually, a tavern came into view. Zuko opened the door and scanned the room.

"And we're in a seedy Earth Kingdom tavern because?" Katara asked.

"June should be around here somewhere," Zuko asked. Katara raised an eyebrow.

"June?" she asked.

"The woman with the Shirshu," Zuko answered. Katara thought for a moment.

"That giant mole thing that saw with it's nose?" she asked. Zuko nodded.

"Stay close," Zuko whispered to her. To Katara's surprise, Zuko wrapped an arm around her waist. But Katara soon saw why. Many of the men had been leering at Katara, malevolent smirks on their faces. Katara actually snuggled closer to Zuko. For some reason, when he had his arm around her, Katara felt unusually safe. They walked around for a while, trying to find June. They eventually found her having a drink at a corner table and made their way through the crowd toward her. June looked when she saw them heading her way.

"Well, if it isn't grumpy boy," June said, "Where's your grandpa?"

"He's my uncle," Zuko corrected. June just shrugged, then spotted Zuko's arm around Katara's waist.

"I see you made up with your girlfriend," June said with a smirk. Zuko and Katara looked at each other and blushed, Zuko took his arm away from Katara's waist.

"No, she's not my..." Zuko said nervously.

"I'm not his..." Katara said, nervously playing with her hair. June waved her hand, dismissing the subject.

"Anyway, we need your help," Zuko said, "Finding the Avatar."

"I thought that was your specialty," June said. Zuko frowned.

"Can you help us or not?" he asked her. June thought for a moment.

"It doesn't sound like much fun," she said.

"Does the world ending in a fiery inferno sound fun?" Zuko snapped. June took a sip from her drink.

"Fine," she said, standing up, "Follow me." June led them out the tavern. Her Shirshu was tied to a nearby and growled at Zuko and Katara.

"It's okay Nila," said June, petting the Shirshu's nose and untieing her from the tree, then mounting her back, "Do you have anything of the Avatar's?" June asked.

"Back at camp," said Zuko, "It's not far from here." June nodded.

"Get on," she said. Zuko helped Katara up first and got on behind her, wrapping his arms around Katara's waist while Katara wrapped her arms around June's waist. June snapped the reins and Nila took off.

"Just follow the forest path," Zuko instruced her, "It'll take you right to the camp." June followed the path and they were at the camp in minutes.

"What is that thing?" Toph asked, feeling the Shirshu's vibrations as June, Zuko and Katara dismounted it.

"It'll help us find Aang," Zuko said, getting Aang's staff from Appa's saddle. Appa and Nila were staring at each other as if trying to stare the other down.

"I remember that thing," Sokka said. June took the staff from Zuko and held it to Nila's nose. Nila sniffed it, then sniffed the air, eventually laying on the ground with a sad whine. Appa nuzzled Nila's face softly.

"What does that mean?" Suki asked.

"Nila can't sniff out the Avatar," June said, petting Nila's nose, "He doesn't exist."

"Like he's dead?" Sokka asked worriedly.

"No," June said, "We could find him if he was dead. It's a real head scratcher. He just doesn't exist." Zuko thought for a moment.

"I know someone else that could help us defeat the Fire Lord," Zuko said, "Wait here." Zuko went over to his bag and pulled out a sandal. A _really _smelly one.

"My uncle," he said. Sokka raised an eyebrow.

"You kept your uncle's smelly sandal?" he asked.

"I think it's sweet," Toph said. Nila sniffed the sandal and easily found Uncle's scent.

"Let's go," June said, mounting Nila. Everyone else got on Appa and followed her. Nila led them the the ruined outer wall of Ba Sing Se.

"You're uncle's somewhere in there," June said, "Nila's getting twitchy. Good luck." And with that, June took off back the way they came.

"We should rest here," Zuko said, "We can look in the morning. It won't be smart wandering through Ba Sing Se at night." Everyone agreed. Toph set up her eart tent. Sokka and Suki laid on one side of Appa. Zuko was lying on the other side when he heard Katara sit next to him.

"Why did June think I was your girlfriend?" she asked.

"I used your necklace to find Aang back when I was hunting him," Zuko explained, "I guess that gave her the impression you were my girlfriend and she never let go of the idea."

"Oh," said Katara, laying down next to Zuko, "Can you see us being together?" Zuko's eyes widened at the question.

"Umm, I don't know," he said, "Maybe." Zuko saw a small smile form on Katara's face.

"Oh," she said again, "Well good-night." To Zuko's surprise, Katara leaned over and kissed him lightly on the cheek before rolling onto her side, her back facing him. Zuko raised a hand to where she had kissed. Then he smiled before closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**There's _Zuko and Katara? Together? _****I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
